War of Love and Power
by jacksonholliday
Summary: Harry potter at the age of just 15 months is attacked by Voldemort. He is transported to the roman emperors to be raised as a roman. But dark forces work to bring down the empire that should have fell centuries ago.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I made up. Harry Potter is the property of J K Rowling. Reviews are welcome. I'm not gonna respond to flames. If you don't like that, we'll tough melons.

Prologue

James and lily potter were hysterical. Peter had sold their location to Voldemort and he had attacked the home while they were at an order meeting. They quickly apparated to godric's hollow to find their home in ruins. Almost the entire second floor had been destroyed. They quickly rushed upstairs to the twins nursery. To their shock all they found was a black cloak, a white wand, Harry's twin Anthony, and a scorch mark where harry used to be. Anthony had cuts on his forehead. "Where's harry!?" Lily was upon the edge of a breakdown looking for harry. "He's not here lily-flower." James was numb. He couldn't believe they lost harry. Then several pops were heard as dumbledore, mcgonagall, hagrid, Sirius, Remus, and several aurors apparated unto the scene. "James! Lily! What happened?!" Dumbledore had a panicked look on his face. Lily could barely hold it together. James told the story of how peter sold the location of their home to Voldemort, and how he came to their home and killed harry. But all they could find of him was a black cloak and a wand. Dumbledore inspected the destroyed room. Dumbledore noticed the faint trace of dark magic in the air. 'No doubt his use of the killing curse' Dumbledore thought. "Dumbledore? What are you doing?" Mcgonagall was confused as Dumbledore paced around the room. "Minerva… from what I can gather.." Dumbledore hesitated and wondered how to put this. " what happened here is Voldemort fired the killing curse at harry, and he somehow blocked the curse back at Voldemort, destroying him and half the house."

Gasps were heard throughout the room. "But that's impossible!" Mcgonagall couldn't believe it! Had Dumbledore lost his marbles?! "Albus! Nobody can block the killing curse!" Kingsley shouted. "Yes I wonder about that to but that's the only explanation I can come up with that even remotely makes sense." "Well then where's Harry?! If you can't find him and bring home… I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY BUTTER KNIFE IN YOUR SLEEP!" Lily would never forgive herself if she couldn't hold harry again, and albus would know true horror. Dumbledore slowly backed away from a terrifyingly livid lily before he died a death so ghastly history books would cringe at its mention. "Lily there is nothing I can do. It's quite likely that the sheer amount of intense magic in one small area may have ripped a hole in the fabric of space/time and transported Harry to another place on earth. It's not impossible just extremely improbable. It's actually happened a couple times before if memory serves." That seemed to distract lily's motherly rage from him. Thank god Albus Dumbledore would live another day. "I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES THE NEXT MILLENNIUM! I WANT MY BABY BACK!" Lily sobbed uncontrollably into James chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Don't worry lily, I have contacts in the ICW. I can push for a movement to bring back harry." Dumbledore was secretly not very hopeful is would pass through. The ICW was not very fond of Voldemort but they considered him to be a minor nuisance as Voldemort has no power whatsoever outside of Britain. He wasn't about to tell lily that though for fear of an excruciating end to his existence. He just hoped that the universe would be kind enough to bring Harry back to them.

Meanwhile: In The Magical Roman Empire

The Emperor and Empress Theodosius & Ravenna respectively were retiring for the night. The lights of the citizens of the Eternal City were getting ready for sleep with the occasional light of restless romans on guards on watch, ready to defend Rome at a moment's notice."Ravenna sweetheart are you ready for bed?" "Yes I am… how weird." "what's weird? Do you see something love?" Ravenna was staring at a spot in the sky. A tear in the night that was glowing brighter. "What in all that is holy is that?" theodosius was shocked out of his reverie when a bright light blasted from the tear and shot at them at blinding speeds! "GET DOWN!" Theodosius threw himself at ravenna pushing her out of the way. A tendril of blinding hot light sliced at his back making scream in agony. The light exploded in the room filling it with smoke. Ravenna screamed at theodosius's scorched back. "THEODOSIUS!" Guards rushed into the room and stared in shock at the baby in the center of the crater. Theodosius got up and walked weakly to the baby. "He looks so beautiful" He turned to ravenna and smiled weakly "let's keep him." He collapsed. Ravenna ran to theodosius and shouted for a physician. A guard rushed out the villa to the palace for the royal physician. Ravenna gazed at the baby in the center of the crater that seemed to ooze light. "You really want to keep him?" she whispered to theodosius as he regained consciousness. "Are you hurt bad?" He shook his head. "It's just a burn, i'll be right as rain with a burn salve." Ravenna shed a tear at the thought of losing Theodosius. She shook her head at the thought, not wanting to dwell on the thought that made her stomach churn in the most unpleasant way. Theodosius gazed at the child in the crater, then at Ravenna. "Let's keep him, we can have a child after all." Ravenna nodded her head. "Yes we can." They had lost a child to a miscarriage a month before but told no one. It broke their looked hopefully at the baby as ravenna took the babe into her arms. The baby snuggled into her warm embrace. She smiled, as did theodosius. They shared a look. They were going to keep him. Little did they know that their decision would change their lives forever.


End file.
